James and Snape
by NearlyGenius
Summary: We all know James got the girl. But what does Snape think about it? When you add a dating Lily and James, the Marauders, and a jealous Snape you get hilarity, romance, jealousy, and craziness. What else?     James/Lily       One-sided Snape/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Are you serious?" Severus recognized that voice. It was Lily Evans. Quickly, so as not to be seen, he darted behind a pillar.

"No, I'm James Potter," James rolled his eyes. Severus, who was expecting Lily to tell him off, was shocked and, strangely, saddened to hear her laugh.

"I'm serious…" Started Lily.

"Oh," James got rid of the playful smile, "I thought you were Lily." Lily laughed again, and James smiled. Severus was glad to hear her laugh, but James's smile ruined it.

"If you make one more 'serious Sirius' joke within," Lily consulted her watch, "The next hour, you will need a new girlfriend." Severus couldn't help but hope that James made another one of those jokes.

"Anyway," Lily continued, "How could you have never heard of a slide?" **Not sure if they're in the wizarding world.**

"Well maybe you can show me if I come over for the summer?" James stepped closer to Lily. To Severus's immense disappointment, she blushed.

"I would love for you to come over," Lily said, "But I'm not sure if Tu-Petunia would approve." Severus smiled, despite himself. This was something he knew that James didn't!

"You're sister?" James asked. Severus's smile faded. "Is she still giving you grief over being a witch?"

Lily nodded, "She told me she would never forgive me for having magic." Lily buried her head into James's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Severus desperately wished it could be him holding her. He wished it was him that kissed her on the forehead, not that undeserving Potter…

"Lily," James broke the silence, "Your sister wanted to be a witch herself, to come to Hogwarts. In fact," James smirked, "She wrote Dumbledore a letter."

Lily looked up. She smiled, to both James and Severus's delight. But it was gone too quickly.

"That's not the only problem," She sighed, "She's engaged."

"To her pet whale?" James asked.

Lily laughed, "You remember the picture." It was not a question, but a statement.

James nodded, regardless, "Sirius said he was a rhino. Remus corrected him. Did you know elephants are fatter than rhinos?" Lily laughed again. Severus felt angry. Where did she get off telling, not only James, but all of his _posse _about something only he and Lily knew about?

"So, Lily, what everyone wants to know, what will you do now that Remus has outsmarted you?" James gave her the fake mike. Severus got mad. No one could ever outsmart Lily, especially not one of James's gang.

Lily threw the fake mike down the corridor, "This." She leaned in, and slightly up, to kiss James. Severus couldn't take it.

He stepped out from behind the pillar, "Having fun, Potter?" Suddenly, two pairs of eyes were on him. Two pairs of eyes filled with malice.

"What do you want, Snivelus?" To the shock of both boys, Lily said this. Severus stared at her with confusion, hurt, and shock. James stared at her with shock and a sense of pride.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You, Lily Evans, just called Snape Snivelus," James pointed out. 

"So? Everyone does it," Lily blushed.

"Yes, but you never have. I'm proud."

"I exist!" Severus brought their attention back to him, pushing down the sinking feeling in his stomach. No pun intended.

"And you haven't answered her question. What do you want?"

"I want many things," Severus made an on the spot decision to act like Potter. After all, Lily liked him. "One of them is the future Mrs. Lily Evans Snape." Severus touched the spot on his cheek Lily slapped him after that.

"I will NEVER be yours, Snape," She spat at him. Then his sweet Lily grabbed James's hand and led him away from the corridor.

"Do we all know the same Lily Evans?" Asked Sirius, as Lily and James told them the same story the next day at breakfast.

"Or," Remus interrupted, "Should we call her Lily Potter?" Lily blushed. Over at the Slytherin table, Severus frowned.

He put his arm around Lilys waist, "She's not Lily Potter until August." Severus was furious to say the least. Lily wasn't supposed to like the Potter boy. Lily was supposed to like him, Severus Snape.

"And," Sirius interrupted, "Will I be invited?"

Lily laughed, "Of course. All of you are invited!" 

"And," James said, "Sirius, I want you to be my best man."

"Blimey, mate," Sirius wiped away mock tears, "I'm touched. Of course, James! I do!" Remus, Peter, and Lily laughed. Severus scowled. He got up and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Lily, why you want to marry someone so obviously romantically involved with his best friend is beyond me," Severus said, as soon as he got there.

"What do you want, Snivelus?" Sirius spat.

"Lily," Severus decided to act like Potter again. He got down on one knee in front of her. He took her hand in his own, "Will you give me the honor of accompanying me on a date to Hogsmeade?"

"Not a chance," Lily replied.

James punched Severus straight in the face, "Don't you ever ask her out again!" He growled.

Severus was fuming in class. At least, those he shared with Lily.

In potions, they were brewing the Amorentia potion. Naturally, his princess, Lily, paired up with the ogre, Potter. **Shrek! **Since Slughorn insisted that Lily, who he favored, worked with whomever she pleased, it was not only her and Potter, but also Black, Remus and Pettigrew.

They got the potion right. Slughorn asked them what they smelled. James had said book print. This was what Lily smelled like. Sirius, however, announced he was weirder out James liked Remus. Lily, his beautiful princess Lily, had smelled pine. Then she whispered in James ear, but Severus read her lips. She had said, 'You always smell like pine, James.' The 4 boys near her all heard this, and smirked.

Sirius insisted on taking a huge whiff before declaring it smelled like perfume. Peter had smelled chocolate. Remus had smelled fresh air.

In herbology, the teacher insisted they worked in groups of 3. James and Lily had paired up, and so did Remus, Pettigrew, and Black. Severus attempted to join Lily and James. But Black had instead joined their group.

The only other class they had together was dinner. And, as Severus learned, it amazing what you find out when eavesdropping.

"Only two more weeks before Christmas break!" Declared James.

"Why are you so excited, mate?" Sirius asked him.

"Because, Lily and I are going to her house. I'm going meet her family. Then, for the other half of break, she's going to meet mine. Well, we're spending the last 2 days at her house because my parents have an 'auror' assignment, apparently," James declared.

So Potter was going to meet the Evans clan. Well, Severus just had to make sure he was part of it. He would show Lily who she really belonged with!


	2. Back Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Also, maraduersgal333, I am not sure how long it will be yet. I guess I'll see when I finish!**

"Bye Sirius," Lily said, giving him a hug. Then she moved to Remus, "You too, Remus." And lastly Peter, "Don't forget Peter! See you guys in two weeks!" James then bid each of them goodbye as well. Severus watched it all from behind a pole.

James offered Lily his arm, "Shall we go?"

Lily grabbed on, "Let's!" And they apparated to the Evans house, Severus not too far behind.

"Lily!" Lilys mother cried, and charged towards her, hugging her fiercely.

"Hi!" Petunia came up to James. She had no idea who he was. "My name is Petunia Evans. And you are?"

James kissed her hand, causing her to blush, "James."

"And, James, what do I have the pleasure of having you here?"

Lily chose just then to walk up, "Petunia, this is James. James Potter. My boyfriend." James put his arm around her. Petunia made a face like she smelt something awful, as did Severus.

He could not believe beautiful, sweet, smart, charming, princess Lily had just introduced toerag, annoying, big headed, git Potter to her wonderful family, excluding Petunia, as her boyfriend!

Severus could not help but wish it was him. Him who she introduced as her boyfriend. Him who now had his arm around her. Him who kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. Him who snogged her to a point, in public, where everyone, including the marauders, had to look away. Most of all, he wished she would have kissed him back that one day.

"So _this _is James!" Lilys mother came over.

"Pleasure to meet you," James kissed Lilys mothers hand, turning on the Potter charm, "I thought this was Petunia, but surely you are Lilys sister." Lily rolled her eyes, but her mother was buying it, and she actually blushed!

"I'm her mother, dear. Lily, you have wonderful taste in boys. Why didn't you go out with him for six whole years?"

_Because,_ Severus couldn't help thinking, _he doesn't deserve her. Lily should be introducing me to her family, holding my hand and whispering in my ear. She should be telling me how special I am, and how she can't wait to have a family with me. Not Potter. Stupid Potter always ruins everything…_

"I am in total agreeal with your beautiful mother," James said, his arm going back around Lilys waist.

"James, turn down the Potter charm," Lily told him. Severus wholeheartedly agreed.

"For you, anything," He kissed the top of her head, and she blushed. Severus, on the other hand, agreed with Petunia, who was making retching noises. He decided now would be a good time to make his appearance.

"Hello, beautiful Lily-flower," Severus said, using Sirius and James's nickname for her.

"Snape," She growled. All of the present party shot him glares.

"Come along, children," Lilys mother said, "Come inside for some refreshments."

"Your beauty is only surpassed by your brains, Mrs. Evans," James said, with a, according to the schools witches, charming smile. However, Severus said that it was a horrid smile.

"Please, dear," Mrs. Evans said, "Call me Daisy."

"Alright, Daisy," James reprimanded.

"I don't suppose I would be invited?" Severus asked, with his only 'charming' smile.

"No," Lily told him, "I don't suppose it does." Petunia watched her younger sister with what Severus thought was pride.

"Ah, Lily-flower," Severus sighed, "You made on small mistake with James. We can get over that. So if the lovely Daisy would allow me in…"

"Call me Mrs. Evans," Daisy said.

"Don't call me Lily-flower," Lily spat.

"Don't call me Lilys mistake," James growled.

"Don't call me at all," Petunia told him, "And that goes for all of you." And, with that, they went into the house, leaving Severus outside.


	3. Of Playgrounds and Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You're kidding!" James said. He and Lily had gone to the playground where Severus had first met Lily.

"No, I really flew, James," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily, you lied!" James gasped, "You must be punished!"

"How, might I ask?"

"Like this." James pressed Lily against the swing pole and leaned in…

"Having fun, Potter?" Severus stepped out from behind the bush.

James mumbled something against Lilys lips that sounded like, "You bet." Lily, however, pushed off the repulsive boy.

She faced Severus. One hand was on her hip and Severus couldn't help but have his mind wander to what happened that fateful day. If only she'd kissed him back!

"What do you want, Snape?" She snarled. Her pure, sweet, wonderful voice was tarnished by the use of his last name. Severus let his mind wander. What would have happened if she had kissed him back? What would be happening now?

Potter would be devastated. But Lily would have loved Severus, and hated Potter.

They would be on the swing and Severus would be kissing her. She wo…

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Severus's thoughts were interrupted by Lilys amazing voice, yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted for a moment," Severus said, "By your wonderful hair!" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Don't be too hard on him, love," James said, "He was probably just distracted by your hypnotizing voice." Lily turned around. "And your lovely eyes. And kissable lips." They both leaned in.

Severus coughed, "I exist, Lovely-Lily and Potty-Potter!"

"Could you not?" Grumbled James.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that day, Severus was hiding again while Lily and James were in the park.

"What are you doing James?" Lily asked.

"I'm trying to imagine you, age 10, sitting on that swing."

Lily laughed, "Well, I wasn't alone." Finally. Lily was going to mention him! James would know, and he would probably back off. James would realize he and Lily had too much history!

"I had Petunia." Severus's world came crashing down again.

"Well, now Petunia has an elephant," James said, "So it shouldn't bother you, Mrs. Potter."

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night, as Severus lay down in the park (He didn't want to go home) he kept thinking about Lily and their kiss.

It was when she was about to walk into her house after head duties. James had to do something and would be along in just a minute. Severus jumped out.

"It's just me," Severus held her.

"That's what I was worried about," Lily spat.

"I had to see you."

"Why? Wha-" But he kissed her. He, Severus Snape, was kissing her, Lily Evans. THE Lily Evans, Princess Lily!

Only, she wasn't kissing him back.

In fact, she was pulling away.

"Snape!" James yelled, "What are you doing to Lily! My Lily!"

Severus pulled away and faced James. Lily darted out from behind Severus and went to James.

"She's not yours, Potter!" Severus cried.

"Yes, I am! I'm James Potters!" Lily cried.

Severus's world crashed down around him.

His princess Lily and that, that, that, that_ thing._

"Really?" Asked both Severus and James.

Severus said it with resentment and malice.

James said with hope and joy.

Lily only had eyes for James, "Well, yeah. I mean, if that's alright!"

"Well, um, Lily. Would you, um, meet me in the kitchens tomorrow after dinner?"

"Of course!" Lily said.

"I EXIST!" Severus yelled. He was crushed.

"Come on James," Lily grabbed his arm, "Let's go inside." They entered the common room, James arm around Lily, her head on his shoulder. Severus's last sight of them that night before the portrait hole closed was, after Lily kissed James goodnight and went upstairs, James took out something from his pocket.

It was a ring.

James was going to propose to Lily tomorrow.

Severus, although he had not cried in years, did just that.

He sat down and he cried.

**Okay, that last scene was in the past. The night before James proposed. Poor Severus!**


	4. Windows,Potter charm,and wedding dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Lily!" Hissed Severus, throwing another rock at the window. "Lily!"

The window opened. Lilys very annoyed, yet still beautiful, head popped out. "What do you want, Snape?"

"I want to talk to you!" He called up.

"Not a chance!" She called back. Severus heard some voice in the background.

"Nothing important, James. Go back to bed," Lily told the voice. Severus's heart broke. He wasn't important, and Lily was rooming with James.

"Li-"

"Save it, Snape. I don't wanna hear it!" Lily closed the window.

Brokenhearted, Severus went back to the playground.

.

.

.

.

**I'm gonna try something new here. Telling the story from James and/or Lily's POV. Tell me what you think.**

.

.

.

.

The next morning, when they went down for breakfast, James decided, much to Lilys annoyance, to turn on the Potter charm.

"Good morning, Daisy," James said, coming into the kitchen, "You're looking as beautiful as always." He kissed her hand. "I can see where Lily gets her breathtaking looks from. And her wonderful brain."

Then he moved to her sister.

"Good morning, lovely Petunia," James said.

"What do you want?" Petunia growled.

"Can't I just speak to my future sister in law?"

"Listen, James," Petunia turned to face him, "Technically you're my brother in law, but since Lily isn't my sister anymore, you aren't my brother in law."

"Lily loves you," James told her.

Petunia paused for a moment. "Too bad."

James attempted Lilys father.

"Good morning, Mr. Evans."

"Good morning, James."

"What are you watching?"

"Basketball."

"What's basketball? Is it like Quidditch?"

"What's Quidditch?"

Sigh. "Never mind." Lily walked down.

"She looks…"

"Breathtaking, Mr. Evans?"

"Just like her mother."

"Beautiful, gorgeous, striking, stunning, lovely."

"Do you like her for her looks?"

"No sir. While she is amazingly beautiful, she's also intelligent, elegant, could be a Marauder, if she weren't so well behaved. She's lively yet graceful, affectionate (Not too affectionate, sir), caring, considerate, cheerful, determined, courageous, enthusiastic, forgiving, grateful, hard-working, honest, humble, mature, modest, tolerant, optimistic, positive, responsible, self-reliant (But I'll be there for her), selfless sensitive, sincere, sympathetic, thoughtful, trusting, and so much more.

"She's all of that, and more, and that just adds to the majesty that is Lily Evans."

Mr. Evans looked at James looking at his daughter, the gleam in his eye. He listened to his words, and the affection with which they came. And he realized this boy really loved his daughter and would do anything and everything he could to keep her safe and happy.

"James, I'm glad you're marrying my Lily. I thought for a frightful while it would be that Snape boy, but it's you. That's good."

"James," Lily sighed, as soon as they were out of earshot of her house, "Turn down the Potter charm."

James rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be James if I did."

.

.

.

.

.

**We've done everyone else, so let's do Lily's POV here. Let me know if I should just keep Severus or what you think. **

"_What do you think, mum?" Petunia asked, coming out in a dress. _

"_That you look like a chicken," Lily mumbled under her breath._

"_I don't know," Her mum sighed. It was clear she did not like it. _

That was Petunias wedding. Now Lily came out in her own dress, to show her mum, her dad, James, and Petunia.

"Oh, Lily," Her mum whispered, "You look spectacular."

"Brilliant," Her father agreed.

Lily turned to James. His was the only opinion he cared about. "What do you think?"

James just stared. He had to stand up, staring at Lily, fall a few times, and get a bottle of water before he could speak.

"You look…" He paused, "Beyond words. Like a goddess. No, more gorgeous than the goddess of love from Greek Mythology." James kept stuttering, but it was clear he meant every word.

Petunia frowned. Her and Lily were probably thinking the same thing.

_Petunia had turned to Vermin._

"_What do you think, Vernon?"_

_He looked up from his video game long enough to say, "You look good, babe," before returning to blowing up planets. _

Lily smiled at Petunia, "What do you think, Tuney?"

"You look good," Petunia smiled, but it was clear that it was forced. "I'm gonna wait in the car."

**Lily has flashbacks to Petunias wedding. **


	5. We're Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Because I want flashbacks to Petunias wedding, in this chapter, I will make the chapter in Lilys POV.**

"Bye, mum," Lily said, giving her mum a hug, "Bye, dad." She gave her dad a hug, too. Then she came to Petunia.

"Bye, Petunia." Petunia turned her back and walked into the house.

"Goodbye, Daisy, Mr. Evans," James said. Then he held out his arm to Lily. "Ready to go?"

Lily laced her arm through his, "See you guys this summer!"

.

.

"Lily!" When they landed, Remus gave Lily a big hug with a, "Welcome back."

"Hi Remus," Lily laughed, ignoring the glares.

"Hugs all around!" Declared Sirius, hugging Lily too.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily wrapped her arms around the two boys. The glares tripled and envious looks were thrown in too.

"No hug for me?" James fake pouted.

"Sorry, Prongs, we missed Lily more," Sirius reached out an arm and pulled James into the hug too.

Lily realized how many girls would kill to be in her place, being hugged by 3 Marauders and being engaged to one of them.

"Alright, guys, you may want to get off," James advised, "I think she may want to breathe."

"Blimey, Lily," Remus said, "Sorry, we didn't realize."

"I'm fine," Lily reassured.

"Good. We don't want to kill Lily," Sirius said. "Now, James, is another matter…" Lily laughed.


	6. AN

**I'm going to Greece for, like, a month. Not allowed to bring my laptop, so I won't be updating. But I WILL update **_**ALL **_**my stories when I get back. **


	7. Questions for Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I'm home! Greece was awesome, and I saw the new Acropolis museum! Part of it has a see-through glass floor! And I walked up glass stairs!**

Sirius and James were having a disagreement.

The only way they could solve this disagreement was by questioning one Lily Evans. However, Ms. Evans was currently studying. But when has that ever stopped James and Sirius?

"I told you to turn this way!" Sirius complained, as they entered the library.

"You did not! If it weren't for your _directions _we could have been here hours ago!"

"What are you saying, this is _my _fault?"

"Yes! That is _exactly _what I'm saying!" 

"This coming from Mr. 'The library is _not _this way'!"

"Said Mr. 'We don't need Remus's directions'!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, what is the meaning of all this yelling?" Madam Pince said, walking over to the two boys, a frown on her face.

They both turned to her. It was hard to reason with her when she was mad. But they _were _two ofthe most charming boys in school, along with Remus.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince," James fixed her with a dazzling smile. "We were just looking for my girlfriend. Perhaps you've seen her? Ms. Lily Evans to-be-Potter."

"There," Madam Pince pointed to a table, where Lily could be seen reading a book and, occasionally, taking notes. Her red hair was all over her shoulders and back, some of it even by her face. She had taken a strand between her fingers and was now twirling it.

"Thank you, Madam Pince," Sirius, too, had a dazzling smile on his face. "I think it's time for us to pay her a little visit."

Both boys strode over to Lily.

"Lily," James called. "We need to ask you something."

Lily looked up, startled. "James? Sirius? I didn't even know you two _know _where the library _is!"_

"We got a little lost on the way," James admitted. "But we're here know, and we need to ask you something."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Okay," Sirius said. "We need you to really think this over and give us your true and honest opinion, after hearing both our sides in full and giving us your full undivided attention."

"I promise," Lily promised.

"Good," Sirius nodded. "We want to know who your favorite Marauder is."

"It should be me," James said. "As I'm handsome, funny and witty, and your fiancé who your in love with. The snogging is good too."

"Actually, it should _me_," Sirius said. "As I'm _more _handsome, charming, funny, witty, good with puns, and the best snoggger this school has ever seen."

"Actually," Lily shook her head, "My favorite Marauder has always been Remus…" 

"What!" Both boys cried out in outrage.

"Hey!" Lily interrupted them both vehemently argued that they were obviously the greatest. "Look at this from my perspective. Remus is sweet, hot, funny, smart, _not _a womanizer (*Cough* Sirius *Cough*) ,sensitive, consider-"

She was interrupted by James, "Then why don't you date Remus!"

Lily smiled, and decided to mess with his head. Just a little! "Do you think he'd go out with me? Can you arrange that! I'd love you forever!"

Sirius laughed, but James frowned. "Of course I don't have a problem with the _bloody love of my life _going out with my best mate!"

Lily laughed, "Good to know you can take a joke. Now, why don't you and Sirius go back to the common room and I'll be there soon."

"Come on, lover boy, we have to arrange Lily and Remus's date," Sirius was getting far to much enjoyment out of this. "See you later, Lils."

And that concludes Sirius and James's first trip to the library. At least they now know where to find it, right?

**Sorry if I screwed anything up, as I'm completely American in every way…**


	8. Girls, Crushes, and Marauders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"That girl was _so _coming on to you, Prongs," Sirius congratulated his friend. "And she was hot, too. And slutty. Hot and slutty, my favorite combination!"

Lily shook her head, "She was _so _fake!"

"Which part of her?" Remus asked.

Lily waved her hand, dismissively, "Pick."

"Why, Lily, are you _jealous_?" James' eyes shone with amusement.

"Excuse me for not being glad to have some fake slut all over my boyfriend!" Lily said sharply. For some reason, this caused all three boys to laugh. "What is so funny?" Lily demanded.

"There are two very funny things in this situation, Lily," Remus said. "The first one is how ridiculous that would sound to anyone before this year, when the halls were filled with your yelling matches and, quite impressive, curses which were aimed his way."

"And," Sirius interrupted, "It's funny how you think that anyone can take this scrawny git away from you. He stayed for 6 years, and he's never leaving your side. Merlin, Lily, I feel bad for you."

"Oi!" James interrupted. "I am _not _that bad."

Remus, Sirius, and Lily all disagreed.

"Sorry, mate," Remus said, "But you are."

James shook his head, "Honestly, which of the other three Marauders would you choose except me? Lily, why are you bright red?"

Lily was indeed bright red. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that, Lils?" Sirius asked.

"I said," Lily blushed redder, if that was possible, "I've already had crushes on the other three Marauders."

James groaned, "When?"

"Well," Lily began, "First it was Peter, back in first year. I thought you guys were using him and, I don't know, I guess I felt bad for him. Anyway, my first crush in all of Hogwarts was Peter."

"Peter?" Sirius asked. "You liked _Peter _first?"

Lily nodded and James groaned again, "Then what?"

"James, you don't need to do this," Lily assured. "I could just stop and nobody would care."

James shook his head, "Keep going. And don't stop."

"Next was Sirius, in 3rd year," Lily said. "Every girl said all these…great things about him. A crush developed shortly after."

"Then," James said, after another groan.

"Well, then I had a crush on Remus, in 6th year. One night," Lily blushed even harder, "We were going on patrols together and I pretended to hear a couple. I got him into a broom closet and I tried to kiss him."

"You kissed Moony?" Sirius and James cried, in unison.

"No," Lily sighed. "I _tried _to kiss Remus but he held me back by my shoulders and told me I was beautiful…"

"And you _shagged_?" Sirius cried.

Lily chuckled, "No. He said I was beautiful _but _he didn't like me like that and, even if he did, he couldn't do that to James who was in love with me."

Remus chuckled, "And then she said, 'Yeah right, Potter has no feelings,' but it didn't sound sincere and she left the broom closet and continued patrols."

James shook his head, "You liked all three of my best mates, and it took you seven years to like me?"

Lily nodded, "Pretty much."

James looked at her and grabbed her hand, "Then come with me."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to show you why I'm the best Marauder," And he closed the door to the broom closet.

"When are we going to tell him that's the broom closet Lily kissed me in?" Remus asked.

Sirius chuckled, "Never. Ironically, that's his favorite broom closet."


End file.
